Hidden Powers
by ShadowMoonGoddess
Summary: Genevieve and Grace were abandoned as children. Forced to survive on their own, they learned to fight. After fourteen years of living on their own, they are welcomed into Camp Half Blood as demigods… but this comes with challenges of its own.


Genevieve and Grace were abandoned as children. Forced to survive on their own, they learned to fight. After fourteen years of living on their own, they are welcomed into Camp Half Blood as demigods… but this comes with challenges of its own.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters including Annabeth and Percy, Genevieve and Grace are both mine though (more characters will be added later)**

The streets of Brooklyn hummed with life. Cars and taxies zipped down the road as I stood trembling on the stairs of the orphanage. A small leather backpack was slung over my shoulder and I fidgeted with the straps while a small statured blonde woman stood over me. A cold and calculating glance down towards me revealed her thoughts. Her finally words to me were 'Stay here, I'll be back in a minute', then she strode off. After an hour of waiting, I rang the doorbell and a stout woman ushered me in. That's all I have left of her now and the bitter memory of her words 'stay here' haunted me. Sorrow adorned my eyes and I refused to speak with anyone for days. They thought all hope was gone for me and began to give up, when Grace appeared. She stood about the same height as me, minus her full head of red curls and her piercing green eyes met mine. She smiled at me, a warm smile that made me feel whole again and for the first time for days, I smiled back.

Nearly seven years later, Grace and I sat staring out of the window in the bedroom we shared.

The city sounds just as it had many years before. It almost seemed like nothing had changed. I often thought back to that day when my whole world changed.

"We're never going belong here, are we?" I asked Grace, breaking the silence.

She sighed "Don't talk like that Evie, we have to try to hide our powers so they don't separate us. Its for the best, who knows what kinds of evil are out there. Its best not to draw attention to ourselves."

I felt like the world had turned its back on me and left me utterly alone. What did I do to deserve being like this? Why was I different from other kids? Questions swirled in my mind, but the one I always came back to was, what was so wrong with me that my own mother would abandon me? Sure that no one could ever want me, I didn't bother sprinting downstairs like the other children while concentrated adults mauled each one over, deciding who to keep. I palmed my dagger and felt the smooth hilt with the tips of my fingers. Trying to clear my mind, I fought the air with my dagger. My furious slashing and jabbing earned a laugh to escape

Grace's mouth. We were interrupted by a call from downstairs.

"Genevieve, Grace come downstairs you have a visitor" Maureen called

We both got up while I hid my dagger in a chest under my bed, then we strode downstairs to see a man in a long black trench coat look at us. His gaze shifted between for an uncomfortable few seconds then settled on Grace. His smile revealed what small amount of teeth he had left.

"That one" he spoke, his voice raspy as he stuck out a finger towards Grace

Maureen pulled us into the kitchen to speak with us.

"Wow Grace isn't this great news! You've always wanted to be adopted." Maureen said in a joyful tone.

"I don't want to go with him, he looks scary and Im not leaving without Evie." Grace said with certainty in her eyes.

"This is what you've been waiting for, you don't want to blow this chance. Now, put on a smile and get out there" Maureen said as she pushed us out into the entrance way.

The man gave Maureen a smile and told her he would be here tomorrow to pick her up. A gust of wind cold was the only thing he left behind as he strode out of the door. Grace turned from beside me and bolted up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. I followed her and sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Im not going to let him take you Grace I swear" I said.

"But you heard him, he's coming tomorrow for me and there's nothing I can do" Grace said between sobs.

"Don't worry, Ill get us out of here" Evie replied, trying to sooth Grace, determination in her eyes.

Grace gave a weak smile and hugged Evie.

They set out in the middle of then night, climbing through their bedroom window and finding missing patches in the brickwork as footholds. I dropped down first, scanning the alley with my dagger drawn. I signaled for Grace to drop down and we moved swiftly and silently through alleys, careful to stay off of major roads we traveled for an hour before something caught my eye. Two black shadowy figures stepped out from behind a building. I pushed Grace behind me and pointed my weapon at them, getting more and more nervous as they approached. Just as they were upon us, a boy at about sixteen jumped in front of me and sliced the figures with his sword… That seemed to appear out of no where, odd. When he was finished he turned to us.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, his face now illuminated revealing his messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"We're fine" I replied, checking on Grace "Who are you"

"My name is Percy and I'm from Camp Half Blood. Its a place where kids with powers go to be trained on how to protect themselves against monsters." Percy said

"They were monsters?" I asked surprised "Wait.. what do you mean powers?" I asked

"Well, one of my parents is a god, which make me a demigod. My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and I can control water." Percy said

"Evie! We aren't alone, there are more people like us! We're not alone!" Grace exclaimed

"Grace! Shh you cant go telling people everything about us. What if he's lying?!" I said

"Im not. Come see for yourselves" Percy said as he handed each of us a teleportation pearl.

We stepped through and entered a clearing where teens practiced hand to hand combat and sword fighting. I could also see a forest and a campfire, both of which were inside the ring of caring that bordered edge of the clearing. A girl that looked only a few years older than me walked our way. She wore an orange tee shirt with a large black design on it and skinny jeans. Her messy blonde hair was secured in a knot on the top of her head.

"Hey Percy, who are they?" The blonde girl asked

"I found them in the city. They were about to be attacked by some cyclopes, its a miracle they survived this long on their own." Percy said

"Yeah it was. My name's Annabeth by the way and I'm a daughter of Athena. Do you know which god or goddess is your parent yet? You wouldn't have been able to enter if you weren't. Tonight we can see who claims you. For now, lets go get some food you must be hungry." Annabeth said.

She was right I was starving. I turned around to look at Grace. A hopeful gleam resonated through her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We followed Annabeth and Percy into the Dinning Hall. A spread of food covered tables in front of us with every type of food imaginable. I grabbed a few grilled cheese sandwiches, my childhood favorite meal.

"I see you made a bee line straight for the grilled cheese" Grace said with a laugh as she picked up a slice of pizza and sat down at a nearly empty table along with Annabeth and Percy.

I joined them and we talked about the Greek gods and Goddess. I admitted that I knew next to nothing about them and I believed they were just a story.

Annabeth surprised me by asking, "What do you know about your parents. I know this might be a touchy subject for you but I really need to know so I can place you in the correct cabin"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as Grace filled in the details for both of us while I sat, my face emotionless. Annabeth then turned to Grace and told her that she was most likely the daughter of Apollo and she didn't know what I was. My powers, if I even have any, hadn't showed up while Grace's had made itself apparent years ago. She has the ability to conjure and warp fire. When my powers didn't show up for a while back in the orphanage, I had to rely on my dagger and fighting skills to keep me and Grace safe. Annabeth broke my trance by standing and motioning for us to follow.

We headed outside where a large group sat around a huge bonfire laughing and telling jokes. The sky had darkened without me noticing while we were inside and the moon was illuminated from its place in the sky. We took seats on wooden benches and after about an hour of roasting marshmallows and getting to know the other campers. Apollo showed up and claimed Grace which seemed to surprise her but Annabeth and Percy shared an 'i told you so' glance. Just when people were beginning to get up and leave, Zeus appeared. Some people jumped back in a mixture of shock and fear. He turned to face me and I stared, my face white in shock while he told me that I was his child and he was happy to see that I was safe now. He disappeared and some campers looked at me in a mixture of fear and awe. I guess children of Zeus have a sort of reputation around here.

Annabeth pulled me aside. "Sorry about that. There haven't been too many children of Zeus around here, and the ones who are end up pretty powerful"

"No, its ok" I told her and went to find Grace through the crowd.

She stood looking around for me and smiled when she saw me, "I thought I lost you there" she said.

"Hey Grace, what do you say we do a little exploring?" I asked her.

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she agreed with me. We snuck into the room with gear lining the walls and grabbed two sleeping bags. The cool summer night caused my skin to tingle and sent a shiver up my spine. We laid the sleeping bags down on top of the hill and climbed inside. Stretching out underneath the stars, we marveled at the crystal clear constellations the looked close enough to touch. We lay in silence until we both drifted into a deep dreamless sleep, ending out first night at Camp Half Blood.

—-

This is my fist story! Tell me what you think of it and if you think I should continue it and advice is greatly appreciated. Read on! I will be making more chapters upon request.

Thanks,

ShadowMoonGoddess


End file.
